User talk:The hour for watching you
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Jenny Doesn't Scare Me page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Furbearingbrick (Talk) 19:35, December 1, 2012 Spinoff You have been give a one-day block due to posting a spinoff. We are no longer allowing new posts on the subjects of Lost Silver, Snow On Mt. Silver, Pokemon Creepy Black, Slenderman, BRVR, The Rake, Sonic.exe, Tails Doll, B.O.B., Squidward's Suicide/Red Mist, Happy Appy, BEN, Normal Porn For Normal People, Candle Cove, Dead Bart, Zalgo, Smiledog, Minecraft, Jeff The Killer, Jane the Killer, Roblox, or yet another My Little Pony grimdark fanfiction. If you wish to post these, please don't post them here. Submarine burning in hell! (talk) 19:38, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Hi there. My story wasn't a spinoff. I mentioned and made references to a lot of creepypasta pictures but the actual story wasn't about them. I'm not sure if you actually read the entire thing, and if you did I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions, but it really doesn't seem like you read past my mention of "It looked like Jeff and Jane had a kid." and I can understand how you would expect the rest of the story to be something like "the chain mail monster came and ate me in my sleep". It actually went in a totally different direction, not having to do with the chain letter at all, just using the idea of the basic creepypasta scary picture as a basis for the rest of the story. Also, sorry if I'm replying to this wrong, I just don't really know how else to. Thanks. The hour for watching you (talk) 19:48, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Take it up to Deletion Appeal. And thank you for being so corteous in your response. Submarine burning in hell! (talk) 19:51, December 1, 2012 (UTC)